Posesiva Expectación
by Aiiri
Summary: Haruka y Makoto tenían una relación poco común, y que ocultaba muchas cosas, era una relación intensa, llena de anhelos, pero también llena de expectación y una excesiva posesividad, lo que la hacía más bien, una relación oscura. HaruMako, aparición de RinMako.


**_Muy buenas tardes a todas mis preciosas criaturas! Después de dos años en hiatus, he vuelto al mundo de los fanfics, la verdad es que he tenido muchos problemas personales, en especial en cuanto se refiere a salud mental, exactamente estoy hace dos años en tratamiento psiquíatrico y psicológico, debido a mi depresión y mi trastorno limítrofe, lo más irónico es que estudio psicología y estoy más loca que una cabra, esto me ha impedido poder escribir y seguir con las historias que he dejado inconclusas. Ahora, esta historia que he de publicar, la tenía hace mucho tiempo escrita, pero no tenía los ánimos de subirla._**

 ** _Bien sobre el fic! Es algo oscuro, tal vez se debió a mi estado de ánimo en el momento que lo escribí. Contiene HaruMako y RinMako, mis parejas preferidas, ustedes lo saben. No hay mucho que decir, sólo que espero que les agrade, y que aún alguien me recuerde por ahí._**

 ** _Perdonen todos mis miles de errores!_**

 ** _Disfruten de su lectura!_**

* * *

Makoto sabía que no era normal aquella amistad que tenía con Haruka. Se conocían desde que tenían memoria, siempre juntos, estrechando el espacio personal cada vez más; no conocían la privacidad, ellos eran mejores amigos y nunca debían separarse, jamás lo hicieron, jamás lo harán.

Fue tal vez, en segundo año de primaria, que el precioso jovencito de hebras olivas se dio cuenta de que su amigo no era muy agradable con otras personas, en especial con las que se acercaban a él; no lo demostraba, ni con gestos ni palabras, pero sus ojos; en aquellos gigantescos orbes oceánicos, se podía apreciar una gran tormenta, que si pudieran, arrasarían con lo que tuvieran en su camino, pero simplemente a Makoto no le preocupaba, Haruka era así, y era normal.

A la edad de trece, todo era como siempre, el pelinegro seguía con su rostro impasible y estoicidad. Makoto era un chico de carácter amable y dulce, produciendo atracción por donde quiera que se le mirase, siendo este un gran problema para ambos. La situación fue algo drástica por así decirlo, riesgosa para los ojos de Haruka. Un compañero de clase, el más popular de todos, hizo equipo con el dulce chico de hebras oliva. Makoto, siendo tan gentil como siempre, aceptó sin ninguna duda, ignorando incluso la feroz mirada de su mejor amigo tras su espalda. Como equipo funcionaban bien, pues el lindo muchacho de ojos esmeralda, encajaba en cualquier lugar, a diferencia del pelinegro, quien sólo encajaba en su propio mundo. El niño más alto no se daba cuenta, pero un par de mares estaban furiosos por lo que el propietario de estos, decían que se trataban de una traición; después de todo, ellos siempre hacían todo juntos, y el hecho de que ahora Makoto no estuviera a su lado, le molestaba en demasía.

Todo estaba en calma, ninguna anomalía existía, todo era común hasta que las clases terminaron. Como de costumbre, los niños iban devuelta a casa, siempre pasando por el paraje que da hacia la hermosa vista al mar, aquel chico de orbes oceánicos lo amaba; ese gigantesco monstruo; lo amaba, sin embargo Makoto, era el que más le temía. Haruka se aprovechaba de eso, le gustaba como su mano era apretada por el miedo que aquel preadolescente sentía, en esos momentos de vida cotidiana, que Makoto sólo dependía de él y de nadie más que él.

-Haru-chan –Sonaba la tierna voz a su oído, tal así, como si se tratase de un arcángel hablándole. El temblor en ese llamado lo hacía mucho más melódico, exquisito, adictivo y enloquecedor.

-Está bien Makoto –Lo tranquilizó con su voz fría y apática, pero por dentro había una exquisita llama de dominancia, que hacía relamerse los labios y pensar inconscientemente "mío", y el agarre se hizo más fuerte, incluso que llegó a doler.

-Ha-Haru-chan –Una leve queja, pero que se escuchó como un elixir.

-No vuelvas a hacerlo –Dijo en voz baja y aun así fue perfecta para ser oída- No vuelvas a hacer otro equipo sin mí.

Y a la edad de trece años, Haruka ya era posesivo.

Makoto ya estaba acostumbrado, después de todo, era normal según él. Ahora tenían quince, y viajaban por la grotesca y sensual pubertad. Era en unos minutos antes a la empezada de clase, cuando un grupo de compañeros se acercó al par de mejore amigos y entablaron un tema de conversación algo controversial, el sexo. La conversa era con el más alto, pues era él, el que sacaba la voz por los dos. Las preguntas incómodas comenzaron de un momento a otro, y Makoto ya no supo qué responder, pero cada vez que le hacían una pregunta sobre si le gustaba alguna chica o con quién lo haría, un firme apretón en su muslo le recordaba que Haruka estaba ahí, fue gracias a esa ocasión, que su amistad comenzó a deformarse.

Llegaron a la casa del mayor después de ese día, Haruka vivía solo y tenía libertad de hacer lo que quisiera. Se sentó en la sala de estar, esperando lo que se le había venido a la mente a su mejor amigo de la infancia, el pelinegro puso una taza de té frente a él y otra para sí mismo; aquellos orbes oceánicos brillaban con una intensidad distinta a la que acostumbraba ver, eran inquietantes pero hipnóticos, como un mar jamás visto. Su corazón comenzó a latir de forma apresurada, pero escapó al desenfreno cuando escuchó esa suave y profunda voz preguntar.

-¿Es cierto?

Makoto empuñó su mano derecha, arrugando la tela de su pantalón, sabía a lo que se refería, pero quería escucharlo de aquella boca.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Ya sabes –Fue la respuesta algo agria del pelinegro. Makoto entregó una sonrisa nerviosa y resignada.

-Lo es, Haru-cha…

-Déjalo –Interrumpió autoritario.

Otro silencio y la expectación se volvió locura, podía adivinarlo, no era un acertijo; Haruka cuando quería, podía ser leído como un cuento para niños. Si estuviera frente a un espejo, sabría que sus pupilas se habían dilatado un poco. Su instrumento palpitante estaba llegando a los ritmos utópicos de un sueño y su respiración se aceleró hasta el punto de la asfixia. _Entusiasmo_ , no era una palabra que lo describiera.

-¿Quieres intentarlo? –La serenidad de aquella voz, hacía que el más alto estuviera al borde de un colapso nervioso. Se mordió el labio inferior para luego soltar en un suspiro.

-Sólo si Haru quiere…

Y eso fue lo que denotó el caos.

Haruka como un lobo hambriento, se lanzó sobre Makoto, olvidando la taza de té que caída por el brusco movimiento, se derramaba como cascada. El chico más alto cayó sobre su espalda sintiendo el peso de su amigo sobre él, su corazón martillaba de forma brutal, tan fuerte que dolía con cada palpitar. Los orbes oceánicos brillaban oscuramente, tal cual como los de un depredador victoriado por su caza. Makoto sólo empezó a temblar.

La respiración agitada de ambos aullaba en la silenciosa habitación, sólo un mínimo de distancia los alejaba de rozarse sus labios, la mirada azul estaba fija en la verde, el chico de hebras olivas creía saber lo que quería su amigo y Haruka creía saber lo que quería Makoto. Entonces el espacio se extinguió. No fue un dulce roce, no fue tierno como en las historias de amor; fue hambriento, con gula apasionada, como si un vagabundo estuviera comiendo una ración de comida después de una hambruna de hace ya varios meses. Makoto abrió la boca para protestar, Haruka se aprovechó e introdujo su ansiosa lengua a la jaula paradísiaca. El sabor era exótico, así como una droga destinada a la perdición, no podía dejar de probar de esa lengua; el calor arrumaba su cuerpo elevando su temperatura a un estado febril que le nublaba la razón. El precioso chico de tierna mirada temblaba, los motivos eran dos, uno por el miedo a la forma algo agresiva con la que lo besaba y el otro por la extraña excitación que le estaba contaminando. Estaba haciendo lo imposible para corresponderle, pero el ritmo y la intensidad que llevaba el pelinegro era mucho más, y cada vez más.

El beso se volvió tan profundo que Makoto apenas podía respirar, las manos curiosas del mayor comenzaron a acariciar la linda figura de su cuerpo, traspasando después la ropa y llegando a la delicadeza de la piel. El menor ya no quería más. Rompió el beso, con un ardor en el lado derecho de su labio inferior, lo había mordido… no, lo había marcado.

-Promételo –se escuchó la voz ronca de Haruka.

-Pro-prometer qué –tartamudeó nervioso.

-Que nunca harás esto con nadie más, sólo conmigo.

Y Makoto lo prometió.

Tenían diecisiete y Rin había vuelto, malos y buenos recuerdos volvieron con él también. La rivalidad entre el tiburón y el delfín era tal que sólo podían pensar en ellos y un chico de preciosos orbes esmeralda se sentía abandonado, dentro de su desolación de pasar a segundo plano en la mirada de Haruka, se le ocurrió una peligrosa idea, _celos._

Rin fue la mejor alternativa, pues desde pequeño aquel pelirrojo tenía sentimientos por él, fue fácil seducirlo, con su dulce sonrisa y gentil mirada, eran la debilidad del tiburón, poco tiempo pasó para que una amistad con ilimitados derechos empezara a florecer. Inconscientemente, Makoto comenzó a creer que tenía sentimientos igualitarios hacia su amigo, olvidando por completo el objetivo de todo, y es que era imposible para una persona como él, el hecho de no enamorarse de aquel chico de orbes rojizos, pues era una relación que se le hacía extraña, era dulce, era como un romance tierno, un romance que con Haruka no existía, el romance de Haruka era intenso de eso no había duda, pero le faltaba el toque dulce del tiburón, tal vez estaba proyectando la idealización de un bello romance con Haruka en su relación con Rin. Y si Makoto creía que el pelinegro no sabía de esto, pues estaba equivocado, porque Haruka lo sabía, y estaba furioso.

Era antes de una práctica, estaban solos en los vestidores y el silencio era tensional, demasiado para los nervios del chico de hebras olivas que al ver la mirada oscura y hambrienta, hacía que su corazón se agitara al punto exagerado de tener síntomas de un paro cardíaco. _Excitación_ , sí era una palabra que lo describía. Como si se tratase de un vampiro sediento de sangre, enterró sus labios en el exquisito cuello del menor, Makoto reprimió un quejido por el contacto húmedo de la lengua que saboreó su piel; la succionaba, tal así como una sanguijuela que no quería dejar a su presa. Haruka quería marcarlo otra vez, pero en esta ocasión fue con furia incorregible. Según Makoto, el dolor también era una especie de satisfacción, sin embargo el encanto genuino de Rin terminó por llevarlo a la perdición total de un amor falso del cual le gustaba tener, y de un momento a otro, ya no quería seguir con aquel juego disfrazado de romance que tenía con Haruka, lástima que aquel chico de orbes oceánicos consideraba que la relación que tenía con el menor no era para nada un juego. Makoto era de su propiedad, sólo de él, y el hecho de que otro ensuciara su belleza, le enfermaba, por eso cada vez que podía, lo marcaba, y sabía muy bien que al adolescente de ojos esmeralda le gustaba cuando eran algo más agresivos con él, sin embargo, Rin era apasionado, un romántico en pocas palabras, sabía de amor como Makoto jamás había pensado que alguien podría amarlo, él tenía la creencia que sólo Haruka podía darle amor y la seguía teniendo, era como un sueño hecho pesadilla, pues era sólo cuestión de tiempo para que el pelinegro actuara por haber roto la promesa.

-Rin… -Suspiró gimiendo al sentir otra suave embestida; era enloquecedor, esta dulzura era una invitación a la drogadicción.

-Makoto eres hermoso –Ronroneó con una voz tan ronca y sensual, pero tan llena de desbordante amor, que el más alto jamás había escuchado, nunca había sentido algo así con Haruka, aunque mucho lo anhelara, con su mejor amigo era expectación, entusiasmo, excitación y miedo, mucho miedo, que muy en el fondo, le encantaba sentir, llámenlo masoquista, pero esa sensación era única. En cambio con Rin, todo era tan apasionado, tan cariñoso pero brusco a la vez, con tanto amor que era muy dulce... pero las lágrimas que salían de sus orbes esmeraldas, eran camufladas por el placer que sentía al tacto, sin embargo, el verdadero causante era el dolor de su corazón.

¿Qué le provocaba dolor?

Makoto desde hace años amaba a Haruka, pero sabía que su relación era poco común, si era sincero, deseaba sentir algo de ternura de aquel muchacho apático, que con tan sólo mirarlo podía caer rendido a sus pies, se sentía un traidor, había roto la promesa que hizo hace años, pero es que no podía con todo el amor de Rin, era algo especial, algo que con el nadador de estilo libre no tenía, y aun así no quería separarse de él. Tal vez se debió haber dado cuenta que no estaba haciendo bien, cuando en una tarde de sábado, su mejor amigo lo observó de tal forma que estaba aterrado. Como un idiota inocente pero a la vez no, Makoto había olvidado ocultar aquella marca de tiburón que tenía en su clavícula. Tragó saliva y respiró profundo, ¿Qué pasaría ahora? ¿Qué haría Haruka? Nuevamente la expectación lo mataba. Con un agarre firme y agresivo, el hermoso adolescente de hebras oscuras llevo a su amigo a su casa, directamente a su habitación; Makoto sentía miedo, un miedo excitante, su respiración se aceleró, se quejó por el brusco trato, no supo en que momento terminó en la cama de Haruka y con él encima. El mayor trazó la clavícula de su presa, tan suave y delicado, que a Makoto le cortaba la respiración, ¿Qué es lo que hará? No dejaba de preguntarse, la incertidumbre lo tenía con los pelos de punta.

-Makoto… -Esa voz, esa profunda voz llena de ira y algo más que no podía descifrar, pero que le fascinaba de forma retorcida- ¿Qué estuviste haciendo? –Los orbes oceánicos se encontraron con los esmeralda y se intentaron leer, sin embargo ambos estaban nublados de sentimientos diferentes, uno por la rabia y los otros por el miedo y el entusiasmo.

-Nada… -Se arriesgó a decir, sabía que Haruka había entendido su descarada mentira.

-Lo hiciste con Rin, ¿Verdad? –Estrechó su mirada y presionó sobre la marca, ejerciendo una cantidad de fuerza que provocaba dolor, pero no un daño. Makoto suspiró extasiado.

-Tal vez… -No le importaba lo que pensaran de él, este Haruka… Este Haruka que tanto comparaba con Rin, este Haruka… Lo amaba.

\- ¿Rompiste la promesa, no es así? –Un poco más de fuerza fue involucrada en la presión, estaba furioso, Makoto no cumplió con su promesa y fue manchado asquerosamente por otros labios, odiaba esa idea, odiaba que su Makoto fuera tocado por alguien más, cuando sólo le pertenecía a él y nadie más que él- ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

-Quería la atención de Haru… -Y se destapó, el plan de Makoto, el juego de Haruka, el romance que quería el menor con el mayor, pero que sólo lo conseguía con aquel pelirrojo. El nadador de estilo libre ahogó un suspiro, acarició el cuello del más alto, para luego entrelazar su mano con la de él- Haru…

-Siempre tienes mi atención, Makoto… -Haruka besó su frente para luego susurrarle al oído- ¿Necesitas más atención? –El chico de hebras olivas gimió al sentir la vibración de la voz de su amigo-Contéstame –Apretó la mano del menor, Makoto volvió a gemir.

-Sí…

 _Intensidad_ , no era suficiente para describir aquel sentimiento.

La relación con Rin ya no podía seguir, ahora era Haruka o nada, el tiburón no lo entendía, no comprendía, Makoto rompió con él sin ninguna justificación, para luego irse de novio con Haruka, estaba dolido, pero algo le decía que la actitud de Makoto no era del todo convincente, estaba preocupado más allá del dolor de la ruptura, pues quería que el lindo niño de orbes esmeralda se fuera con él a Australia y seguir con sus futuros en aquél país, pero ya no podía hacer nada, ahora se encontraba solo mirando con la mirada perdida desde la ventana del avión, como sus sueños con Makoto jamás se harían realidad, no había mucha explicación, sin embargo ese sentimiento en su corazón de que el chico orca estaba ocultando algo, nadie podría quitárselo.

Vivían juntos en un departamento en Tokio, con trabajos de medio tiempo y sus carreras de nadador profesional y de instructor correspondientemente, lo posesividad de Haruka había empeorado, como también la dependencia de Makoto, ninguno de los dos podía estar sin saber qué estaba haciendo el otro, el más alto tenía estrictamente prohibido tener amigos o sociabilizar con otros, pues Haruka se enfurecía, pero también el pelinegro tenía límites, pues sabía muy bien que si le ponía atención a alguien más que no fuera Makoto, este lo traicionaría; así estuvieron conviviendo por dos años, hasta que un evento desafortunado pasó, un campeonato universitario internacional llegó, junto a un viejo amigo y amor. El chico de hebras olivas parpadeó sorprendido al ver como Rin no había cambiado desde la última vez que lo vio, aquella triste vez. Fue una simple coincidencia el habérselo encontrado en la cafetería que trabajaba, la verdad es que se sentía algo apenado por la forma que había rompido con él.

-Tiempo sin verte –Saludó Rin melancólico, en su sonrisa había tristeza.

-Estás aquí por el campeonato –Trato de simular su vergüenza con su dulce voz.

-Así es, realmente no esperaba verte, ¿Cómo está Haru? –Dijo soplando la taza de café antes de beber un sorbo.

-Ah… Él está bien –Bajó la mirada, el tener que pensar en Haruka en ese momento, le incomodaba- Al parecer van a volver a competir, como los viejos tiempos.

-Sí… -Makoto no se veía como el de siempre, estaba algo más delgado y su mirada perdida, ¿Realmente era feliz con Haruka? –Makoto…

-Ya es hora de terminar mi turno –Interrumpió de inmediato, sabía lo que le diría Rin, pero no lo quería escuchar- Espero que estés bien.

-¡Makoto espera! –Habló firme, cosa que hizo detener todo accionar del más alto, autoritario, así es como describiría la voz del pelirrojo, al igual que la de Haruka, sonó igual que Haruka, y por eso logró estremecerse- Necesitamos hablar – _Escapar_ , era algo que quería hacer en ese momento.

Haruka miró la hora en su teléfono que acostumbró a llevar, debido a que tenía que llevar un estricto control de sobre lo que hacía el más alto. Esperaba impaciente el mensaje de texto de Makoto, siempre le enviaba uno cuando salía de su trabajo, ¿Qué estaba pasando que ahora no llegaba? Habían pasado exactamente veinte minutos, tiempo suficiente para preocuparse por ello. Refunfuñando un poco, Haruka emprendió su camino hacia el trabajo de Makoto, tal vez algo le atrasó su salida. Caminaba con una parsimonia sobreactuada, muchos pensamientos pasaban por su mente, pero no se esperaba encontrarse a su "novio" más pronto de lo que se esperaba. A mitad de camino, en una de las bancas de un parque cercano al trabajo de Makoto, se encontraba éste, sentado junto a cierto pelirrojo que odiaba ver al lado del menor. Los celos despertaron y la furia se apoderó de un momento a otro del pelinegro. _Traición,_ era lo que pasaba por su mente.

-Makoto… -No fue un tono alto, ni menos agresivo, fue amenazante; El chico nombrado se encogió de forma automática, esa voz serena pero que ocultaba una gran catástrofe, sólo podía ser de Haruka, aterrado se dio media vuelta, sólo para encontrarse con esos bravos mares dominantes y posesivos, que le clamaban vorazmente que él era su dueño. Sabía que estaba en problemas, y estaba expectante a lo que haría Haruka después.

-Hey Haru –Saludó Rin, percibiendo la tensión del ambiente.

-¿Cómo estás Rin? –Haruka saludó cortés, pero para nada ocultando su enfado.

\- ¿Estás listo para el campeonato? –Sonrió mostrando sus dientes de tiburón, Haruka le devolvió una sonrisa arrogante y se acercó al muchacho de pelo oliva.

-Siempre lo estoy –Comentó con su voz fría, tomó la mano de Makoto y con un ademán hizo que se levantara- Es hora de irnos a casa –Lo miró fijamente, el menor contuvo un suspiro, ya quería saber lo que ocurriría.

-¿Ya se van? –Rin miró a ambos muchachos, lo sabía, sabía que si se involucraba metería en problemas a Makoto, se sentía mal por no hacer nada, pero aquel chico de orbes esmeralda no lo dejaba pasar más allá de lo que le permitía, se preguntaba si alguna vez Makoto lo amo realmente o sólo fue un simple capricho.

-Nos vemos en el día del campeonato –Se despidió Haruka bruscamente, Makoto lo miró por última vez para luego bajar la mirada, sentimientos encontrados habían dentro de ella.

Ya dentro del departamento, Makoto y Haruka se encontraban desnudos en la cama, ambos sudados después de haber tenido una sección de extraño amor, el pelinegro acariciaba tiernamente las piernas del menor, era inquietante para Makoto, puesto que cada caricia tierna venía con una amenaza, y esta no era la excepción.

-No vuelvas a irte con Rin sin que yo esté presente –Dijo besando desde su muslo hasta el tobillo, Makoto sólo suspiró complacido.

-¿Qué pasará si lo hago? –Makoto preguntó en voz baja, le encantaba desafiar a Haruka, saber hasta dónde podía llegar con su posesividad.

-Te romperé los tobillos –Dijo serio, mirándolo fijamente y apretando el agarre de su tobillo con una fuerza que de seguro le dejará moretones, como ha pasado anteriormente.

-No te preocupes –Contestó sumido por el miedo y el entusiasmo, sentimientos que acostumbraban a aparecer juntos- Esta vez, no romperé la promesa –le sonrió temeroso pero a la vez excitado por lo que podría pasar. Haruka sonrió también, sabía que Makoto le gustaba desafiarlo.

 _Expectación,_ era algo que ambos sentían con ansias.

* * *

 _ **Eso es todo! Lo dejé con un final abierto.**_

 ** _Les gustó?, sé que está algo complejo y extraño, pero me gusta que de ese sentimiento._**

 _ **Es algo cortito, pero me alegro de haberlo poder subido.**_

 ** _Bien, si se están preguntando si volveré a actualizar mis fics, pues... Sí lo haré, ¿Cúando? a su debido tiempo, pero será más temprano que tarde._**

 ** _Quieren mantenerme en contacto? mande mensajito y les doy mis redes sociales._**

 ** _Si llegaron hasta aquí, sólo les puedo decir que los amo._**

 ** _Es todo de mi parte! espero que el fandom de Free! siga vivo y flameante._**

 ** _Sin más que decir, se despide su servidora._**

 ** _Aiiri._**

 ** _Gracias por leer!_**


End file.
